conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
East Bulgarian War
Not to be confused with the concurrent war in the Middle East. East Bulgarian War Timeline *The Republic of East Bulgaria orders Europa to cease their military operation, or else there will be disastrious consequences. Also Republican Army troops amass near the Europa border. *East Bulgaria joins the Sino-Cooperation Pact (SCP). *The Republican Army (East Bulgaria) ivades the border areas of Hungary with 10000 troops **Germany, already in occupation of Hungary , responds to the attack with deploying troops against the Republican Army. Germany hopes that peace talks can happen in the next few days. **The Republic of East Bulgaria is willing to organize peace talks, as long as 1. Germany agrees to invade Europa, 2. The Republic gets Austria, as it is the birthplace of the State Secretary's favourite grandfather. **Er Kuang Nu's representitive on behalf of the SCP suggests that, as Austria is a central German territory, that instead the second point be adjusted. The second point would instead give Hungary or southern Hungary over to the Republic of East Bulgaria. *The Office of the State Secretary of The Republic of East Bulgaria issues a stren warning to USSR that if it supports the western powers and goes against China, it can face serous consquences. **Understanding the Republic of East Bulgaria's strong views, Zhang Junqi assures the Republic that reaction to the Soviet Union should be unnessesary. The SCP can bring freedom to the people of the middle east in a far greater way than the western powers who want to only destroy. *The Allied States Ambassador to the Republic of East Bulgaria states that if all Republican forces aren't removed from the border region between Europa and the Republic, the Middle Eastern invasion will be delayed and the Third Fleet will move into the Mediterranean Sea to defend its ally. *The RAFE is put on full alert and its planes refureled, army units are sent towards the border and a destroyer is sent from Istanbul naval base to the coast of East Bulgaria. *PAFF declares a state of emergency and calls an emergency meeting between NATO, PAFF and members of United Nations council. *The government of The Republic warns Israel to not get involved or selse they may face serious consequences. *The Republican Army continues its invasion of Hungary and also moves into Serbia. **The German Empire, not expecting a real war deploys its full military and now has the insentive to destroy the Republic of Bulgaria for its absurd claims to Austria and Hungary. German Prime Minister Albert von Stauffenberg began calling other NATO leaders in trying to gain support for defense of Germany. **East Bulgarian ground and air forces vehicles and equipment in Hungary and Serbia suddenly suffer a total failure in electronics following a green aurora in the skies. All electronic gear, engines and systems circuits are now electrically fried. The East Bulgarian offensive is halted completely. Serbian and Hungary reports some minor electronics disruption but no significant damage, hinting a targeted EMP attack is responsible. **Er Kuang Nu is quoted "The Republic should stop and negotiate peace before it drives itself to the edge, we would urge it to do so and soon." **The Republican Army asks Germany to retreat from Hungary and Austria, or else face the wrath of the Emperor bomb. **After threats of the usage of weapons of mass destruction, the Allied States fleet which is now off the coast of Europa begins to prepare to deploy its troops into East Bulgaria. *Skandinavia prepares the Grønne Brigade for a deployment to Hungary, and activates its Thorhammer system for a possible deployment to protest the nation. Trade is temporarily halted with several nations, and most of the government has left Copenhagen for an unknown amount of time. While Skandinavia does not mean to fight in the ongoing global conflict, it will prepare itself by any means necessary. **East Bulgaira warns Skandinavia to not get involved in Hungary or selse they may face serious consequences. *The Republican Army raids its various museums and assembles a brigade of 45 mechanical tanks (can't be damaged by EMP's) that rolls through northern Serbia. **A series of explosions rock northern Serbia from the sky, destroying the 45 tanks. Serbian military and NATO forces in the region report sighting a fast moving black object. *A vietnamese cargo ship line arrives in East Bulgaria with 2 million Chinese soldiers in it, they unload and begin to set up defences. *The Europan army uses heavy artillery to pushback East Bulgarian doldiers across the border. *Allied States troops deploy at the Europan-East Bulgarian border in masses. The Allied States fleet off the coast begins bombarding the border region on the East Bulgarian side. **Hundreds of Fusion Missiles begin raining down upon the Allied States fleet with several ships being hit along with Qiang type 9 missiles that begin penetrating hulls. Critical damage reports arise from escorting ships, however, the carriers and battleships manage to destroy income missiles. **PDS satellites commense an automated attack against the detection of launched fusion/nuclear weapons and shoot down dozens of the missiles. **Meanwhile, East Bulgarian troops are still being bombarded. *Union of Everett cargo planes air drop Mobile SDI trucks into strategic locations in the USSR, Europa and Hungary to defend the regions from missile attacks and nuclear strikes. *Planes launched from NR Conte di Cavour begin attacking East Bulgarian military targets in Varna. **These planes are met with huge ammounts of particle beam fire and some fusion missiles. your damage report goes herh *''''''The German Her begins its all out offensive launch against Bulgaria, with aid of Colonial Forces from Poland and Hungary. With the aid of the Luffwafle, military installments are bombarded. Propoganda is dropped over Bulgarian cities. German naval forces are deployed to aid in the defense of the rear of the Allied States offensive in the Middle East, they also support aid to the British in the defense of the English Channel and the North Sea. *Skandinavia's Grønne Brigade enters Bavaria and assists civilians in the area. The Thorhammer System is activated and begins targeting East Bulgarian planes near German airspace. *Belgrade is shelled by the Germans. Germany also continues its attacks on Romania after allying with East Bulgaria. The Transvylvanian Alps are occupied by the Germans allowing for extreme bombardment from German artillery into the laying areas allowing for German troops to sweep in to the low lying areas of Romania. German Kaiser William I degrecees that Germany will not surrender untill the threat of the East Bulgaria-Romanian threat is destroyed. *Europa's AMTACT troops begin an amphibious landing in Varna. **Particle Beams and Fusion missiles begin raining down on the Europan troops. *The Republican government crushes a peace rally in Novi Varna. **The Allied States Embassy in East Germany is evacuated and all diplomats return home from Europa. *Republican Army soldiers push further into Hungary and Serbia. **The NAM declares war on East Bulgaria. **SCP declares war on NAM. Category:FW Storage Category:East Bulgaria